Queen
The Queen is a lonely zerg. Separated from the hivemind and unable to produce larvae due to the lack of creep to feed them she has devised a unique way of hunting with her psionic powers.... How to Unlock Find and kill the Rabbit Queen. She looks exactly the same as the other rabbits except that she has 50 health. When you are a meat eating race such as the Uburu you will stumble accross her sooner or later. Playstyle Early game the queen is strong compared to most races starting units, you can chase off a bengalass without worry. by the late game her rabits can out-procreate any other race by a massive margin. By themselves rabbits are pathetic but make up for it with massive numbers that are completly expendable for so long as 1 rabbit survives they'll never be truelly beaten. The queen starts off with several neutral rabbits closeby. Take one of them over and you can start reproducing. Rabbits can -instead of procreating- morph themselves into either leaping rabbits (which has slightly more attack and can leap but can't procreate.) or Angry Rabbits who are the elite of your amies with much higher attack and health compared to other rabbits. Only one can be morphed every minute or so and costs 10 minerals each as well as energy. Angry Rabits can't reproduce Leaping rabbits are great for surrounding an enemy as well as catching faster tribes. Note: Rabbits eat plants and as such it is reccomended you start by one of the plant heavy regions. As soon as you have several rabbits you can kill a few of your own to feed your queen meat should she need more energy (the -food command will highlight the mushrooms that your queen can eat, not the plants the rabbits eat.) Rabbits procreate with themselves creating another one for every 40 energy. This can be done indefinitly so long as there is enough food. Units ' The Rabbit ' -A harmless bunny turned to evil purposes by the Queen. -These are your first unit. Considered to be weakest unit in the game they are no threat to any single other tribe. -Easy to Mass -Eats Plants -Procreates with itself. creating another fully grown rabbit. - Procreation costs 30 energy. -They are not affected by the Increase Damage upgrade. -Can be morphed into a Leaping Rabbit or an Angry Rabbit ---- The Leaping Rabbit These bunnies have been morphed by the Queen to become fierce yet adorable hunters. -Has more attack than normal Rabbits -costs 30 energy to morph -Is affected by damage upgrades -Can leap up and down cliffsides -Can't procreate. ---- The Angry Rabbit -These rabbits have been injected with the very essence of the Queen herself producing hulking, rabbit/zerg hybrids that are highly agressive and definitly not fluffy at all. -They are your elite. Stronger, bigger and more durable than any of your other rabbits. - Costs 10 minerals each and has a cool down. -Can't procreate. Queen Strategies. '-Kill'em Quick' As only some of your units benifit from upgrades It is advised to kill off opponents when the oppertunity arises. Trapping the foe them letting your numbers overwhelm them is reccomended -'Start near mushroommzzz......Nope nope nope' As tempting as it is to start by mushrooms it is DANGEROUS. 3 pedatory races. Those being the Primal Zerg and Mitoscarab micro races as well as the Carrion Wasps. Two BIG things that can kill your queen and a swarm race that would absolutely love to kill all your rabbits. Rather start at one of the plant spawns, it's safer. There's relatively few plant eating races that can match you at the start of the game as well as you'll be able to feed your rabbits faster. If you want food for your Queen rather just kill one of your rabbits for meat. -'Keep your Queen safe!' Without your queen you can't upgrade your rabbits nor can you mind control any more rabbits should you lose all of your army. This isn't a game ender should you lose her early on as even without her your rabbits can procreate and as such you may still win by numbers alone. Although without her it's a much harded fight '-Reserve your Angry Rabbits' Due to the time and resources it takes to produce a single Angry Rabbits it is reccomended you save them for times when your leaping and regular rabbits can't win alone (such as against Scantipedes or Flame Crabs). Should you lose too many of your Angry Rabbits early on you'll find yourself serverly hampered against some races when the time comes to take the fleet beacon '-Eat ALL The plants' Due to the sheer speed of rabbit reproduction sending several rabbits to several different plant source would not only increase your rabbit procreation without wearing out a source entirely. it would also ensure that you don't lose all your rabbits to a suprise attack. '-A Game of Hide and Seek.' Once you have some rabbits under your command your queen should hide somewhere rarely traveled as her only use now is to ensure you can upgrade your rabbits further. To lose her in an engagment means that you will no longer be able to produce Angry Rabbits nor Leaping Rabbits. '-Fear The Feathered Foe: Uburui,The Carrion Swarm's Sting and the Parasite.' Two of your toughest opponent races are the Uburu and the Carrion Wasps as both of these are fast procreators in the late game. They both also benifit from the meat your rabbits drop upon death and as such the usual rabbit strategy of attrition is not suffecient to beat them. Uburus procreate faster when there's an abundant supply of meat and as such can turn your number against you as they'd be able to match you bird for beast in time. The best strategy would be to swiftly find and destroy their nests and deny them the chance to reproduce. The Carrion Wasp Warrior's attack relies apon it's energy. Overwhelming them and their bases swiftly before they have a chance to build too many nests is essential. If you are forced to flee from a fight their army will be much harder to beat as they would benifit greatly from the meat. In general finding a Wasp nest is simple. they tend to start in the top left corner of the map close to one of the mushroom sources. Their bases are surrounded by creep and you can follow it straight to their home. Use your numbers to lure their units away from their base then attack the hives. They cost minerals and a good deal of energy to replace. Nor can they be built on creep. Scantipedes have shown to do quite well against Rabbits. Since everytime a Ranged attack kills a rabbit a parasite is born who can repeat the process. The effect can snowball from the amount of rabbits that will die in combat. Reccomended that you avoid combat until you have a major numerical advantage in Leaping Rabbits or a number of Angry Rabbits. Targeting the larger Ranged variety or Scantipede is also reccomended. '-Find Them My Pretties.' whenever you reproduce your rabbit will start wondering in a random direction if you don't give them a command. use this to your advantage by letting your wandering rabbits scout out the land for you. Should you find another tribe's base you can mass your rabbits and attack them. '-...Wave after Wave....' Rabbits are a Zap Brannigan race. By that I mean that you are barely affected by loses. You reproduce increadably fast compared to most races and as such if you manage to kill a third or so of of the enemy for every 100 rabbits you lose you'll still come out on top. Sending your rabbits in waves will increase their effectiveness as it would help you avoid loses from AoE attacks Noteable exeptions are races such as the Uburus (The other Zap Brannigan race) who benifit greatly from the meat your rabbits drop apon death. If you can, guard the battlefield until the meat rots away to deny the surviving uburus a chance to feed on the meat. '-We Hunger!' One way for another, smaller tribe (or confederation of tribes) to beat you is to deny you food. While there are many plant sources on the map many of them can be blocked off by taking control of several key chokepoints. Should they manage to deny you access to all of them you will be left unable to reproduce. Trivia -The Queen is one of several tribes that can't procreate. Rabbits are her minions and not of the same species as her. -Rabbits are normally one of the first races a player unlocks due to it's easy requirment. -. Even though the Queen eats mushrooms and meat. Your rabbits eat plants only. Category:Race